pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Tori Jewelhorn
Tori Jewelhorn, also known by her nickname "TJ", is from a rich royal family and one of the main characters of Pure Light comic. She serves as Validor's love interest throughout the comic and was present for most of the main events so far. Personality & Character She is smart, kind and positive, often greatly caring for her friends, but is sometimes spoiled with rich life. Despite living in luxury, her personality is considered the black sheep of her family. Her demeanor doesn't possess any semblance to the arrogant or racist views of other 1st Class Dragons. In school, she is a straight A student due to her serious work mentality and eagerness to learn (bookworm). Her love of books is often shared with one other dragon among her friends as well. She dislikes bullies and often tries to stand up for weaker dragons whenever possible. This has often put her at odds with various cruel individuals such as Dorkus which results in having to defend her friends from verbal insults thrown at them. Skills & Abilities * Wind Element She is able to give herself a boost and put up a shield with her element. This also allows the lifting of certain objects with wind manipulation to an extent. * I'ntelligence' Tori possesses an intellectual mind and is able to recall useful information with relative ease. This is due to her vast amounts of reading which enables her to aid her friends in deducing problems from an analytical standpoint. Weaknesses * Smaller Stature / Weak Combat Her smaller size and lack of fighting experience make her weaker during combat * Air Dragon (Thin Scales) Due to her biology as an air dragon, her scales are therefore weaker than average. Backstory Tori Jewelhorn was born in 1564, and even though her family didn't have financial problems, her parents made her life... difficult in a way. She didn't spend a lot of time with her mother, being raised by nannies instead. Her father wanted, and still wants, to arrange a marriage between her and someone she didn't like at all, causing a lot of tension between the two. Eventually, she found friends whom she felt comfortable to be with - Electroy, Burner and Validor. Even though her parents are not fond of them and others often look at them as "losers," she's still willing to be with them. Events of "Pure Light" To Be Added... Relationships Plume Feathertail She has an estranged relationship with her mother. Plume herself isn't that much interested in her daughter either. However, her mother became incredible annoyed, when she found out that Tori had friends who weren't from the first class. She even outright forbade Tori from seeing her friends, upon discovering that one of them was actually a 'filthy' digger. Fortunately, her mother never bothered to check if she really did. Zephyr Jewelhorn She doesn't have a very good relation with her father either. As a young girl, she was horrified by the idea of an arranged marriage between her and Dorkus and refused it all the way. Her interaction with her friends especially '''Validor, '''has continued to put a thorn in her father's plans thus far. Validor Starwing She is Vale's friend. They both have calm personalities and enjoy being in each other's company, doing things the others would think as boring like reading. It is possibly hinted that she possesses romantic feelings for Validor, but has trouble expressing it thus far. After discovering that Validor was a Purple Dragon, she was initially scared, but nonetheless continued to believe in him. Electroy Thunderfang She is also friends with Electroy. Although she doesn't always approve of his pranks and behavior, she nonetheless enjoy his company. Burner Phoenixwing She is friends with Burner too. She once offered to help Burner and his siblings out financially, but he refused. She respects Burner's accomplishments in wielding his fire element and often tries to positively encourage him whenever possible. Gallery Pure_light_toryujewelhorn_by_dragonoficeandfire-d9lg84w.png|Reference sheet tumblr_ohf621v2691uvwwreo1_1280.png|Tori's family tree Notes * She's relies a lot upon logic, enough to lose her mind if something impossible were to happen. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class